Dragonkind
Dragonkind, or dragons, are umbrella-terms covering the powerful and magical humanoid, golem and animal races of reptile creatures native to the Mortal World. They are traced back to the humanoid First Ones, but dragons also refer to ancient quadrupedal intelligent dragons with bodies of flesh and blood and souls made entirely of magic, as well as golems designed after dragons, and the animalistic drakes who are more lizard than dragon. Dragons can not swim. Dragon Elders have a particular smell, that Sooba really likes. Dragons are also polygamists The First Ones suppered well after Gosep's rebellion.]] The First Ones refer to all humanoid dragons. The culture of the First Ones peaked in the land that would later be known as the Realm of Kethen. They ruled in harmony and prosperity for untold generations serving the Dragon King and his elite in a song of ice and fire. At some point they discovered a small band of human nomads, seeing the potential for a mutual beneficial symbiotic relationship - wanting to attain flight mounting the tribal humans, the primitive mammals were forced for centuries to plummet into their deaths. Gosep's attempt to halt the slavery and massacre upon the human people was futile, yet the great dragon civilization died out over time. A few dragons known as the Guardians of Eight stayed in the Realm of Kethen, working secretly and tirelessly for generations to guide the humans, dwarves and elves that built the nation of Kethenecia. They attempted to shape the land around them into a force of righteousness and purity - however when the nation was invaded, the dragons, tired with their work, lost hope in their original vision and gave up. Until Cale'anon Vatay and his party convinced them to help him shield the city for 3000 years. The Dragon Elder is the last of his kind. Dragons of the Legion Dragons of the Legion, or Legion Drakes, are white drakes in service of the Kingdom of Legara. They are trapped, tortured and trained for warfare, and each dragon are either fitted with a saddle and ridden by a Legion Dragon Rider or fitted with an open-topped litter and driven by two ranged Legion Soldiers. Sand Dragons .]] Sand Dragons are dragon golems made of sand, residing in the Ketten Wastelands. They were once summoned by the Archmage of Kethenecia, using a magical relic that could control a thousand sand dragons. He used them to guard the entrance to the forgotten city of Kethenecia - stabbing their eyes with Tavor's swords would create the entrance. Once the city reappeared they instead served the city and its new rulers, until they were replaced as guardians by the Phares. They can be turned into glass when exposed to extreme heat. After the party returned from their time travel Richard tried tame the sand dragons and get them to accept him as their alpha male. They didn't. Known Dragons First Ones: *The Dragon King * The Guardians of Eight. **The Elder Dragons of the Legion: * Richard's Dragon * Paramour, Nor Sebastian's dragon''LFG Adventures: Looking for Adventure'' Gallery Dragon Little.jpg|A small dragon in a vet facility in Legara. Dragon Twenty.jpg|A twenty-headed dragon inside the Mage's Pit in the dungeons of Legara. First One Bandit.jpg|One of the First Ones as a bandit? Red Dragon.jpg|Red Dragon on the LFG Gaming Mat merch Legion Drake.jpg|Legion Drake Trivia and notes *Richard mentions "coal dragons" in page 59. It is unknown if they actually exists. *Likewise, he ponders the fusion of dragons and monkeys in page 299, calling them "dragkeys". *Chimeras are one third dragon. References Category:Dragons Category:Races